Similar
by Bakura's Guardian Angel
Summary: Bakura comes across an unlikely person as he is out one night. Perhaps he and the Pharaoh can discover that they aren't so different after all. Oneshot, Non-Yaoi


OneShot, written off an idea I had last night. Yep, it's pretty short compared to my stories, but it's ok. It kind of moves fast in the end. I'll probably come back and fix it later. Also, the Yami's/Hikaris **don't** have seperate bodies. And Yami and Bakura have more knowledge of their past then in the manga/anime.

River Fox: In response to your last review on All I Want. You don't need to feel obligated to review. Yes, I appreciate _immensely_ your reviews. Yes, I consider you to be one of my Most Valuable Reviewers, despite your anonymous status. But, by all means, you don't need to review if you don't want to. I won't be offended!

Now Read On...

* * *

Thick fog rolled across the ground. The swirling, dense, mists obscured and masked what were usually clearly visible. Buildings were mere structures looming above the city. Sounds were also muffled. Cars, horns, cats screeching, dogs barking. All were strangely mute in the thick air.

A lone figure strode through the fog confidently, making no sound as he made his way through town.

Dressed all in black, from his suede black boots to his fingerless black gloves, all the way up to a tight black shirt that reached to just under his chin, he was practically a part of the night itself. His stark white hair, silvery in the night's star and moonlight, and utterly pale skin were in harsh contrast with his dark apparel.

Bakura was out for a little nighttime stroll. It was not irregular for him to go out like this. Usually he just walked till he felt bored, and then he went back home, returning Ryou's body to its rightful place. On the rare occasion, he would have a bit of fun.

It was generally whatever suited him at the time. Whether he felt like thieving, honing his talents, or tormenting whoever was unfortunate enough to cross his path.

On a night such as tonight, Bakura was restless. It had been a while since he'd hand any excitement. These nightly expeditions were the only time he could really have any true fun. His other attempts at fulfilling long-past goals usually ended in disaster…and more commonly, him in the Shadow Realm. Bakura gritted his teeth, even more determined to find something to do tonight, if only to quell his irritation.

Gradually, a figure appeared out of the thick fog. It seemed to be stopped in front of a building, and Bakura smirked. His fingers flexed, preparing for some 'fun'. Then Bakura continued to walk forward, his stance casual. As he approached the figure, more details became clear about him. Bakura's eyesight was excellent, but in the fog he strained to see the specifications concerning what was to potentially be his next victim.

Bakura's eyebrows arched as the night revealed the figure to be none other then…

"Pharaoh?"

The figure whipped around. Magenta eyes searched the darkness for the source of his name. Then he spotted Bakura.

Immediately, the Eye of Wdjat flared on his forehead, and the puzzle blazed to life. Shadow Powers made the very air tingle. Bakura was calm, as his own Millennium Item began to glow. The tassels, dagger sharp, quivered almost, it seemed, in excitement at the prospect of a Shadow Game.

A tense moment passed, then the Ring dimmed. The tassels hung still. And a cold laugh sliced the murky air.

"Ah, Pharaoh. What an honor, to meet you alone, without an escort of little friends."

The Pharaoh, in turn, let his Millennium Puzzle slowly dim. He glared suspiciously, but the Eye of Wdjat on his forehead faded away as well.

"Bakura, leave. You have no business here." Yami said, but he seemed fidgety. His eyes never left the lean figure across from him, but he shifted uncomfortably. Bakura ignored his order though.

Instead he walked forward a few steps. "May I ask," His eyes trailed down the length of the Pharaoh's body, taking in the black leather and dark clothing, "what, exactly, you are doing out here? In the middle of the night…wearing something as _unflattering_ as this?" Bakura gestured to the outfit that adorned the irritated Pharaoh.

"It's no concern of yours what I do, thief. Now go, before I send you to the Shadow Realm. Again."

Bakura smirked wickedly. "Now, I know you're bluffing. You couldn't really defeat me…Not without your little posse to back you up."

Yami flushed angrily and shot back, "That isn't true, and you know it."

Bakura looked down at the Pharaoh and asked, "Oh? Because every time you've defeated me, you've had some sort of help or another." Yami took in the words; seeming to think back to all the times he'd defeated the Tomb Thief now opposing him.

His eyes flashed, "That doesn't prove anything."

Bakura laughed, clearly enjoying this. "Regardless of whether or not you would win in a battle against me…we must come back to the things at hand. What is the good and honorable Pharaoh doing out _so _late?"

"I told you that it's not your business."

Bakura held up his hands innocently, "Forgive me my curious nature. But still…" He sauntered forward so he was parallel to the Pharaoh. He looked in the window of the shop they stood before, trailing a hand across the glass. "What does the former Pharaoh of Egypt need, or is it…want," His eyes fell back to Yami. "With merchandise such as this?"

Yami looked away, averting his eyes to the penetrating gaze of Bakura.

A chuckle escaped Bakura's lips. "Ah, how the noble have fallen. What was once the pride of Egypt, honored as a _god_ even…has resorted to stealing." His eyes flickered back to the window. "Weapons, no less."

"I'm not stealing. I mean I wasn't going to. I'm...well..." Yami said through gritted teeth before trailing off. His fists were clenched tightly.

"You can't fool the King of Thieves. I know a thief when I see one…albeit a very unskilled and inexperienced thief." Bakura looked Yami up and down again.

Yami sighed, hanging his head slightly, and let his hands relax. "Do you want something? Blackmail me for the rest of my existence, perhaps?"

Bakura leaned against the wall. "I'm offended you would think I'd do something like that. My plans are far more evil then something as petty as blackmail." He looked thoughtful. "I just have to wonder _why_ you are stealing. And why you continue to let everyone believe you are so righteous, if _this_ is a habit of yours. That sort of manipulation is almost worthy of me."

Hesitantly, Yami went to stand beside Bakura.

"Yugi…and Sugoroku…don't believe that weapons are a necessity. But in any sort of emergency, I think they're important."

Bakura nodded. "Is that all?"

Yami hesitated again, and then said slowly. "You don't understand, Bakura. I'm a Yami, just like you. And a Yami is _Dark_ by nature. But when you are good all the time, like me, it's like your darkness fades. And it's difficult to just _let_ it go out like that. It's like letting a part of you die. Sometimes, you have to do something, anything, to keep a balance."

They stood in silence for a few moments. Then Bakura said uncharacteristically, his voice thoughtful "So you steal...Despite the fact that we're enemies, we aren't as different as I think you take us to be. We're both from the same era, the same country. Neither of us made it to the afterlife, a worse situation for you as Pharaoh, I think. We're both trapped here on mortal earth, within the confines of innocent humans."

He smirked, back to his original air of superiority and haughty attitude. "But I can't forgive you."

"You still blame me…even though it wasn't even my rule that saw your village destroyed." Said Yami.

"Yes." Bakura agreed. "I don't think _you_ understand Pharaoh. Perhaps I didn't live in a village composed of nobles and aristocrats. Perhaps they were thieves. But they were still my friends. My family. And nothing can change that they were sacrificed for these Items." He held up the Millennium Ring. Then turned his crimson eyes towards the sky.

Another block of silence passed. Each yami leaned against the wall, lost in their own thoughts, shocked at their openness to each other. Suddenly Yami spoke up again, and his question took Bakura completely off guard.

"Do you care at all about Ryou?" He turned, looking up at the Tomb Thief curiously. His eyes still held a guarded suspicion, but he seemed relaxed and honest enough.

"That's…a very strange question." Bakura said as he thought about what the he'd been asked, gazing at the stars. Ryou loved the stars. He loved the night in general, that much Bakura knew. He'd lost family to a car crash. His father was never around. He was a loner, and had very few friends although he had something to do with that. And he was _lonely_. As much as the boy tried to be happy, he had a desire for companionship. Companionship that didn't come, perhaps never would.

"No…I don't care about my Host. He's useful, and I protect him for the use of his body. But I don't know him, not well enough to be his _friend_." He said it with a touch of disgust. "I don't want to."

"See, Bakura. You and I _are_ similar. We are very similar. More then I like to acknowledge. But we have key differences that set us far apart. And that's why we're enemies. That's why you cannot forgive me. That's why I can't ever trust what you say."

He paused, knowing his efforts would be wasted, but deciding to go for it anyways. "Maybe if you gave Ryou a chance, you could learn to care like I do for Yugi. We don't always agree, but we _are_ friends."

Bakura shook his head and pushed off from the wall with a frown. "No, I couldn't. I'm not like you, in that I can't have friends. I don't want them, Pharaoh. I work alone." He turned back, bloody red eyes glaring into flinty magenta. "It isn't me who needs to change. You're the one going against natural order. You said it yourself; yami's are dark by nature. But _you_ resist that." A car honked in the distance and Bakura gave the Pharaoh an odd, appreciative look.

"But…you _are_ stealing weapons. And despite what you say, I don't believe they're only for protection. Maybe there's some hope for you." He gave another mocking smile.

He sighed, then said. "This has been an interesting evening, Pharaoh. I'll remember what you've said, because this is the one night that you were more like me then anyone else." He began to walk away.

Yami lunged forward slightly and grabbed Bakura's arm before he could leave and said, "This doesn't change anything."

Bakura smirked, pulling his arm away. "No, it doesn't." His eyes flicked to the Puzzle desirously. "Enjoy it while you can, Pharaoh, because soon it will belong to me."

Then he turned and disappeared into the fog, leaving Yami alone.

_Perhaps we aren't so different_ Yami thought, standing thoughtfully and looking at where Bakura had stood moments before, brow furrowed worriedly. Then he shook the thought away, denying even the possibility that he and the thief were so similar, and returned to picking the lock on the weapon shop's door.

* * *

Ok, review please! Makes me happy! (Even if it's to tell me it was bad, or flame! I don't mind!)


End file.
